Fantasy Workout
by Nutmeg615
Summary: I didn't really want to be at the gym. Much less have the hottest trainer watch me workout. But Shuuhei Hisagi had taken my information and left me with no choice. I was to workout with the man I fantasied about. What could possibly happen? Read/Review


I really didn't want to work out. It had been a horrible day at work and I just wasn't in the mood to be in a gym but I made myself go. Even after going home and staring at the ice cream in the freezer, I made myself get back in my car and drive to the gym. I told myself that a work out would make me feel better. I really hoped I was right.

I waited while they went to get my work out sheets. I liked to keep track of the weight I was using when I was strength training.

"Looks like you're due for your evaluation," the woman said as she held out my sheet.

I opened my mouth to ask to schedule it for a different day when someone else took my papers from her.

"I'll do it."

"Thanks, Shuuhei," the woman said as she handed him my papers. I could have died. While it was normal for one of the trainers to check your form during your evaluation, Shuuhei Hisagi was never seen doing an evaluation for a woman. Some people said he was gay. Most of the woman fawned over him. I tried not to look at him. While I wasn't one of the women who fawned over Shuuhei, I had thought about him. And dreamed about him.

When I turned around to mutter my thanks, I had to remind myself to breath. He was nearly 6' tall which made him almost 6 inches taller than me. He had dark messy hair and narrow eyes that I thought were dark grey. I couldn't be sure. Today he wore a white track suit with red trim and I would bet all the money I had that he wore a simple white sleeveless shirt under it. He had a trio of scars down the right side of his face and two tattoos on the left. One was a '69' tattoo and the other was a blue stripe than ran over the bridge of his nose.

"Change and I'll meet you in room 9," he said. I could only nod. I went back to the locker room to change and was pleased that I had a tank top and an oversized T-shirt with me. I put them both on. My dark blonde hair was too short to put into a ponytail so I clipped most of it back from my face. Taking a deep breath, I made my way to room 9. This was one of the reasons I liked going to this gym. They had private rooms with a bench and free weights set up. I didn't like to be watched when I worked out. It wasn't my reason for coming. I worked out to keep my body in shape. I hadn't always been fit and trim. I spent a good part of my twenties overweight. It took a lot of work to get the weight off but I looked good and I felt better about myself.

I walked into room 9 and closed the door behind me.

"Just do what you normally do and pretend I'm not here," Shuuhei suggested as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. That'll be easy," I muttered sarcastically. It would be hard to pretend he wasn't there when I could feel him watching me. It made me nervous. Regardless, I began my workout, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"You don't watch yourself in the mirror?" he asked as I finished my first rep.

"Not usually," I answered honestly.

"How do you know how well you're doing if you're not watching?"

"Because I can feel it in my muscles?" I answered, unsure of myself.

Shuuhei chuckled and I felt the bench shift slightly as he sat on it. He sat behind me and I knew if I barely leaned back, I'd be leaning up against him. "What are you wearing under this?" he asked, tugging at my t-shirt. For a moment, I was stunned.

"Are you trying to get my clothes off?" I asked somewhat sarcastically. Sarcasm was my defense mechanism.

He laughed. "If I was trying to get your clothes off, you'd know it."

"So you aren't gay?" I asked, looking into the mirror.

"No. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No." I wasn't sure what else to say to him. He looked somewhat disappointed. I sat the weight on the bench and peeled off my t-shirt.

"That's better. Now watch yourself in the mirror." I did another rep while struggling to watch myself and not him. As I finished the set, I looked up in the mirror and smiled at him. "That's a first." He saw the confusion on my face. "You've never smiled at me."

"I haven't?" I asked, wondering how he could remember something as trivial as that.

"No. You hardly look at me."

"You mean even with all those women who ogle you, you notice that I don't? How is that possible?"

"I want you to but you never do."

I turned to straddle the bench so I was facing him. Was I hearing him right? I couldn't be sure. "You want me to stop and drool and flirt shamelessly when you walk by?"

"You don't have to drool." He smirked. Normally I consider myself pretty smart but he was leaving me confused. "You've never thought about me?" My cheeks flushed as I remembered the ways I had thought about him.

"I wouldn't say never," I managed to mutter, taking my eyes off his.

"What kind of thoughts have you had about me?"

"Favorable," I said. It was the safest word I could think of.

He chuckled. "Favorable," he repeated.

"They were dreams." Hot sex dreams that usually left me wanting to jump him.

"Did we kiss?"

To this day, I still have no idea how I managed to answer him. "Yes," I said quietly. Shuuhei leaned down and kissed me. If he hadn't put his arms around me, I would have fallen off the bench. This wasn't some light little kiss. It was long and sensual and it left me wanting and breathless. I tugged the zipper of his jacket, revealing his white sleeveless shirt underneath. He let go of me to take it off. That's when he caught me staring. I won't lie, Shuuhei makes most men look like string beans. He's chiseled and he knows it.

"You do ogle."

"Only in private," I said, looking up at him. He smirked at then kissed me again. This kiss was hot and needy. I ran my hands under his shirt and felt every one of his well defined muscles. I would have drooled if he hadn't been kissing me.

His mouth moved away from mine and trailed down to my neck. "Did we do anything else in your dreams?" he whispered in my ear.

"We had sex," I said as I tilted his face toward mine so I could kiss him.

"I like your dreams," he said between kisses. I laughed. "Why is that so funny?"

"I don't know. Just the way you said it."

"Is that something you'd be interested in?"

"What?"

"Having sex."

"With you?" I teased.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as he pulled off my tank top. He stared at me and when I looked up at him, I noticed his gaze was on something behind me. I turned and saw my reflection in the mirror and I knew what caught his attention. It was my kanji tattoo on my lower back.

"Double happiness," I explained.

"I know. It's just unexpected."

"Not all of us flaunt our ink." He smirked at me. "Shuuhei, I don't normally have casual sex with men I barely know."

"Who said anything about casual sex? I was thinking about taking you out to dinner after this and getting to know you better."

"Why?"

"You're single. I'm single."

"No I mean, why me? I'm not the prettiest girl out there."

He pulled me closer to him. "You make me sound shallow."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to."

"You talk too much," Shuuhei said as he covered my mouth with his. I pressed my body against his as he deepened the kiss. My legs were wrapped around him.

"Shuuhei, take your shirt off," I instructed. As he pulled the thin material over his head, I took off my unattractive sports bra. Shuuhei ran his hands over my breasts and I groaned. I leaned back and he took one in his mouth. I grinded myself against him. It had been a long time since I had been with a man and that had been my choice. I was too focus on changing myself to worry about being in a relationship.

I stood and inched down my pants. Since I was straddling the bench I couldn't get them all the way off. Shuuhei slid his finger into me as his mouth continued to tease my breast. I rocked against his hand. My knees were weak as I reached my orgasm. He guided me down onto the bench and pulled my pants off. Straddling the bench, he pulled me onto him and I realized he had taken off his pants also. I guided him into me, taking him deep. We kissed again as I rode him. His hands alternated between massaging my breasts and my butt. I rode him harder. He nudged me back onto the bench. Shuuhei gripped my hips as he stood and began thrusting into me. I arched beneath him. It was then that I noticed I could see everything he was doing in the mirror. I was aroused even further by watching him take me up. I moaned his name as my orgasm ripped through me. He emptied himself into me and sat on the bench, my legs still wrapped around him.

I tried desperately to catch my breath. My whole body was limp. I would have laid there longer if Shuuhei hadn't leaned down and pulled me into a sitting position. I rested my head on his chest.

"I still want you," he whispered.

"Give me a minute. I don't know if I can move yet."

He gave me half a laugh. "Dinner first. Then you can be dessert." I looked up at him and kissed him.

"You know, every now and then it's good to have dessert first."


End file.
